Puckerman INC
by xCedric-Edwardfanx
Summary: Noah Puckerman son of big business owner Nathan Puckerman will soon be the owner of the very successful Puckerman Incorporation but what will happen when Oliver Haines is hired in the financial department. Puck/Rachel one sided. Main pairing Puck/Oliver (OC) (M/M) don't like don't read MPREG! Personally I'm really proud and like this story so tell me if I should carry on with it.


The Puckerman's are very successful, wealthy, powerful family; they owned a range of different shops and stalls around New York, the oldest and current owner of Puckerman Incorporation is Nathan Puckerman, he runs his company with an Iron fist but a kind heart, his wife and CEO of the company Natalie Puckerman treats all employees as equals and liked fairly, their youngest child, Sarah Puckerman is currently finishing up a business degree in NYU, the second oldest Tony Puckerman works within the company and is a notorious womanizer, the oldest child and most known child is Noah Puckerman who is under his father's wing and will become the owner of the company when Nathan retires.

Nathan and his wife Natalie are currently in his office talking about their oldest son Noah

"I'm just saying Natalie it would benefit our company AND will give our family a chance to expand" Nathan said

"Yes I understand that Nathan, however I do not think we should push Noah into something he is not ready for" Natalie argued

"Darling, he is twenty-eight years old, he needs to settle down with a lovely Jewish girl and start a family of his own" he told his wife

"What if he does not want a nice Jewish girl?" She countered

"Well then the girl can convert" he says

"I suppose, I still don't think this is a good idea" she sighed

"It will be fine, I'll call Leroy and set up a meeting" Nathan said reaching for the phone, Natalie sighed and left the office and headed home.

Inside the Puckerman household the two brothers are currently playing Call of Duty

"Ha ha dude you lose again! Man you suck at this game" Tony declared laughing Noah scowled

"Shut up, your just cheating as usual" Noah said throwing the controller on the couch

"Yeah, yeah whatever you sore loser" Tony chuckled, the front door opened causing both men to see who it was "Hey mom" Tony said turning back to the game

"Hello Tony, Noah" she said smiling

"Hey mom" Noah said smiling "Good day?" he asked her

"It was relatively normal, few hiccups with certain employees and a new boy today but everything is fine" she told them sitting down opposite them

"Who the new lad?" Tony asked

"His names Oliver Haines I believe, has a lot of potential and is a hard worker if his résumé is anything to go by" she said

"Where is he working?" Noah asked his mom

"In accounting, he starts tomorrow" she told him at this moment Nathan came in

"Hello boys, I see you have had a productive day today" he said eyeing the Xbox 360

"Well I haven't if I'm honest dad, but Noah has been working since 9am he only joined me an hour ago" Tony said

"Good, you need to work if you want to be able to run a capable company" Nathan said "Anyway Noah may I have a word with you please?"

"Oh yeah sure" Noah said getting up and following his father to the dining room his mother following behind

"Have a seat son" Nathan said, Noah complied as did Natalie "So, as you are aware, my retirement is rapidly approaching"

"Dad that's a year away!" Noah declared, his father sighed

"Yes, but that year will be gone before you even know it" he said looking Noah on the eye "Now as I was saying, as the oldest you will be taking over Puckerman Incorporation, which is a large opportunity and responsibility. I have been approached by multiple companies who are in some trouble and I think I have found one that would benefit our company hugely and widen our business in a way Puckerman Inc. has never gone before"

"And what would that be and why are you telling me? I mean I understand that I will have to know this eventually but if this is done while you're still in power, why does it matter at this time?" Noah asked Nathan sighed and glanced at his wife

"Well, in order for this transaction to happen they need to merge into the company somehow, that is where you come in" Nathan said

"So what have I got to do?" Noah said slowly

"Well the people we are merging with are the Berry's" Nathan started

"Wait isn't that the record label dudes and they have a Broadway chain?" Noah asked

"Yes that is them, were going to expand into music as we already have a fashion department, Mr Hummel is an excellent addition to our company. As will this I believe, anyway Leroy and _ have a daughter-"

"Rachel Berry, I know I've heard about her" Noah said with distain

"Yes, well she is a nice Jewish girl same age as you and –"

"Whoa are you saying you want me to… you know… date her?!" Noah demanded

"We want you to marry her" Nathan said silence rung through the room

"What? You want me to marry a girl I've never even met, just so you can expand with a risky move for the company?" Noah said in shock

"I told you he wouldn't like it" Natalie said

"Now son don't be so selfish" Nathan said

"SELFISH! You think I'm being selfish? All you seem to care about is the company, what about me? I don't want to get married to someone just because YOU say so" Noah said scandalised

"I'm sorry but this is not up for discussion Noah you will meet this girl, you will date her and you WILL marry her, for the good of the company and the good of our family, you are dismissed" Nathan said Noah stood up shoving the chair back and stormed up into his room slamming the door harder than necessary and flopped onto his bed _'What a fucking dick'_ was Noah last thought before sleep claimed him.

It's been a month since Nathan and Noah had their disagreement but now Noah Puckerman is _'unwillingly' _engaged to one Rachel Berry a loud, big mouthed woman who thinks she the greatest thing since "Barbra Streisand" as she says, she's short, has long chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, she is obsessed with Broadway, musicals and show tunes, we couldn't be more different.

"Good afternoon Noah" Rachel's shrill voice cuts through Noah who is currently in his office sorting through paperwork for this new transaction with Hummel who demands new staff

"Yes Rachel?" Noah says

"Oh that's a nice way to greet you fiancé isn't it?" she demand hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow Noah sighed

"What do you want?" Noah asked "I'm sort of swamped here; Hummel is being a royal pain in my ass as per usual over wanting more staff to keep his precious fashion work in tact or something"

"Well I just came to tell you your father and my fathers want us to go down to accounting to check the staff as their manager or whatever is ill" she says flipping her hair _'She thinks she looks hot if she does that… She doesn't'_

"Fine I'm coming" Noah sighs, Rachel leaves his office and he packs away his paperwork for later and sets of too accounting, meeting Rachel, his father and her father's on the way in the elevator and enters the accounting office

"Here we are, now. OLIVER!" Nathan calls out a young man around Noah's age appears, he has short black hair which is spiked up fashionably, smooth slightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, he is wearing a white button down shirt and grey slacks, perfect fitting for the office

"Yes Mr Puckerman" Oliver asks in a velvet smooth voice

"Could you bring us the files on this month's spending, profit and loss?" Nathan asks him _'More like a demand' _Noah thinks

"Of course sir" Oliver says and walks off

"Is that the young man that Natalie speaks so fondly of?" Rachel's father Leroy asks

"Hmmm, says he has great potential, personally I think he's pretty average but what the wife wants" Nathan chuckles Oliver returns with several folders of different colours

"Why are they different colours?" Rachel inquired indicating the folders

"Oh, well, Ermm you see the blue folder holds all the various spending that the company does, the green one holds the profits that we make and the red is for the losses the company has, I like to keep them all together and colour coded so I know which is which and where they are" Oliver explained blushing slightly

"I do that to" Noah smiled at him, Oliver smiled back

"But how do you know with all the separate parts of the company?" Leroy asks

"Well there are separators inside that I have written on with the different departments of the company" he said blushing still

"Well you certainly take this job seriously" Nathan said looking through the red folder frowning slightly "Are these all correct?"

"Yes sir, I checked them four times" he replied

"Ok, that's not so bad I suppose, Noah check the spending will you" Nathan says still checking through the losses Noah takes the blue folder from Oliver and smiles

"Thank you" Noah says and starts looking through the folder after a while he chuckles

"What is it?" Nathan asks frowning

"What? Oh nothing it's just, he does the same as me, and these folders are like mine upstairs" Noah says with a grin on his face Nathan just nods

"Well everything seems to be in order, any problems with the spending?" Nathan asks

"No, but we are spending more on the record label than I thought we were" Noah says looking at Oliver who sighs

"Yes well, it was a LOT less than that yesterday but Miss Berry insisted upon having a contract signed to the label which will cost more to ensure we can support her if she fails"

"Excuse me! I will NOT fail! I am extremely talented the world will be lucky to hear me sing!" Rachel shrieks

"What! The deal hasn't been competed yet and you have just signed yourself on? You can't just do that Rachel!" Noah says

"Yes I can and I have, Daddy tell him" Rachel stomped her foot like a child

"Rachel darling perhaps you should have waited for a more suitable time" _ said

"No this is his entire fault" she said pointing at Oliver "It would have been fine if he kept his mouth shut!" She said glaring at Oliver

"Hold on Rachel, Oliver was just doing his job, I asked him why we are spending more than I thought and he told me. I'm sorry but the blame falls entirely on you" Noah says Rachel gaped before turning on her heel and stomping of to the elevator Nathan, Leroy and _ followed suit. "I'm sorry about her she is a real pain in the ass" Noah said to Oliver

"It's fine, I don't mean to be rude and tell me if I overstep a line but" he started biting his lip _'Whoa I'd like to bite that lip' _Noah thought "But she does seem like a demanding cow" Oliver said nervously Noah burst out laughing Oliver grinned at him

"Yes, yes she is. Say what time do you finish?" Noah asked Oliver looked shocked

"Oh, five" he says in shock

"Well, mom always says I work too much and socialised too little, would you like to go for a drink after you finish?" _'Dear God please say yes' _

"Yeah I'd like that" He smiled he holds out his hand "I'm Oliver Haines" Noah takes his hand shaking it both feel a sort of pleasant shock when they touch

"Noah Puckerman" Noah whispers seeing that Oliver felt that shock to "I'll see you in reception at five then" Noah grins making his way back to his office

'_OH MY GOD! NOAH PUCKERMAN! THE OWNERS SON JUST ASKED ME TO GO FOR A DRINK WITH HIM! Ok Oliver it is most definitely NOT a date or anything, he is engaged and in love, but he felt that shock to I saw it in his eyes, STOP IT! Get back to work' _Oliver thought going back to his desk.

"So was Mr Moody ok with you?" Santana Lopez a colleague of Oliver's asked

"Yeah it was that hobbit that was a miserable cow today" Oliver told her

"Urgh I hate that bitch she so full of herself oh well you got to talk Mr Hunk so that's a bonus" Santana said grinning before turning back to her desk

Five O'clock came by slowly for both Oliver and Noah but it was finally here and Noah is standing in the reception waiting for Oliver to appear while waiting Kurt Hummel their fashion department manager appeared

"Oh Mr Puckerman, have you found any way to get new people for me?" Kurt asked

"I've looked through and I can hire you another twelve people is that ok?" Noah asked the picky fashionista

"Oh wow that is more than I thought that is fantastic thank you" Kurt said

"No problem" Noah said then noticing Oliver approaching

"Kurt?" Oliver said Kurt turned to see who spoke to him

"Oliver? Oh my Gucci you really do work here" Kurt said hugging Oliver, Noah felt something uncomfortable in his stomach he just passed off as hunger

"Yeah, I do in accounting like I said" Oliver chuckled

"Well you've come a long way from the Neanderthal you were in junior year" Kurt grinned

"Oh shut up Hummel, I can still kick your arse you know" Oliver said and Kurt laughed

"Well I really should be going, Blaine is cooking tonight, bye Oliver, goodbye Mr Puckerman" Kurt says taking his leave

"You know Hummel?" Noah asks

"Yeah we went to high school together" Oliver told him

"Cool, right come on or we'll be late" Noah said grinning leading Oliver out to a taxi

"Late? Late for what?" Oliver asks

"Wait and see" Noah said winking at Oliver

Another month has passed by and Oliver and Noah's friendship has grown stronger and they talk every day without fail.

"I swear Noah you spend more time with him than you do with me! I'm starting to think you prefer him than me!" Rachel shouted in the Puckerman household

"Oh for god sake Rachel stop bloody moaning, I'm sick of it" Noah said evading the remark, he really likes spending time with Oliver and does likes him more than Rachel, _'I've always known I was different, sexuality wise, I've never found girls attractive in that way, always boys I really like Oliver' _

"HOW DARE YOU! I DO NOT MOAN! URGH YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE!" Rachel shouted

"Oh fuck off Berry" Noah said turning and leaving his home passing his family on the way

"Noah!" Nathan shouts after his son

"Leave him Nathan" Natalie says

Noah gets into his car and heads off to god knows where, he finally stops at a garage and takes out his phone there's only one person he wants to talk to he pulls the number up and waits for the ring, after four rings it is answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver" Noah says

"Hey Noah, are you ok?" Oliver asks

"No, not really, I had a blow up with Berry again and I stormed out" Noah tells him

"Oh Noah, do you want to come and eat ice cream and watch some dude kill other dudes?" Oliver asks

"That sounds great, you don't mind do you?" Noah ask him nervously, Oliver laughs

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise Noah" Oliver said, Noah chuckled

"I'll pick up some ice cream then" Noah said

"Yep and I'll find us a suitable movie" Oliver said

"Awesome see you in a few" Noah said hanging up and heading to get some ice cream.

Ten minutes later Noah arrived at Oliver's flat with Ice cream, I knocked on the door and a second later Oliver appeared wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of loose jogging bottoms _'He looks so fucking hot!' _Noah thought"Hey Noah come in" Oliver said smiling Noah smiled back, Noah is wearing a simple black shirt with a leather jacket with a pair of snug fitted loose jeans _'Oh sweet Jesus he really is trying to kill me, it's going to take all my will power to not jump on him' _Oliver thought "So, I chose Die Hard 'cause there's some killing and it's just an awesome film" Oliver said

"I love that film" Noah grinned, Oliver went to the kitchen to fetch spoons while Noah put the DVD in and waited "Ok films in, whip open the goodness and let's get started" Noah said and Oliver laughed opening the ice cream and putting it between Oliver and Noah's legs and played the film.

The film drew to a close and Oliver stopped the DVD "Ok Puckerman, tell me what happened" Oliver said looking at Noah

Noah sighed and started "Rachel was moaning about how we hardly spend time together, and I'm always with you, and she said she thinks I prefer you over her, I can't fuckin' stand her" Oliver was quiet for a small amount of time

"And what did you say?" He finally asked

"I told her to stop moaning and to fuck off, I walked out and drove off before phoning you" Noah replied

"So you didn't confirm to your fiancé that you do like spending time with and that you do prefer her?" Oliver asked

"No" was his simple reply

"Oh Noah! Why on earth didn't you say anything? She going to think that you do prefer me to her" Oliver said

"So what you're saying I should have told her I prefer her and that I do want to spend more time with her?" Noah asked him

"Yes you great dolt I just said that!" Oliver exclaimed

"But, last week you told me I should always be truthful because trust and honesty is the foundation of a relationship" Noah said

"Yes. That is what I said. Why?" Oliver said

"Well if I said those things I would be lying to her" Noah said Oliver was very quiet for a long time this time before speaking

"Ok. So you don't want to spend more time with her?"

"Not in the slightest" Noah replied

"And you prefer me to her?" Oliver inquired hesitantly

"Yes" was his reply Noah sighed "Oliver, I have to be honest I told you from the beginning that I don't like Rachel in any way whatsoever, she's irritating, annoying, loud, obnoxious and vulgar" Oliver chuckles at this "And taking your advice I like you Oliver" Noah concludes

"I like you to Noah"

"No Oliver no, I LIKE you, you know fancy you, I think you're fucking hot that was the first thought when I walked in here, I never stop thinking about you I-" Noah started but was cut off by Oliver lips on his both men saw fireworks when their eyes closed, the kiss was the best either had ever had, they broke apart when the need for oxygen became necessary for living "Wow" Noah said

"Yeah, wow" Oliver said looking into Noah's eyes before a smug grin appeared on his face "Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Oliver whispered Noah grinned

"Oh I'm VERY happy to see you" Noah said before kissing and nibbling along Oliver jaw line to his ear "I'm always happy to see you" he whispered huskily in Oliver's ear before biting the lobe causing a moan to escape from Oliver returning his lips to Oliver's the kiss got more heated and passionate, Noah pulled Oliver on his lap so Oliver is straddling him and run his hands down his back to cup his ass, Oliver runs his hands down Noah's chest and back up under his shirt touching his abs breaking the kiss Oliver looks into Noah's eyes

"Your abs are epic" Oliver mumbles against Noah jaw as he kisses it Noah chuckles

"I do try" he says grinning pulling off his shirt to give Oliver a full view

"Wow you are buff!" Oliver says biting his lip Noah laughs pulling Oliver to him, kissing and biting his neck

"And it's all yours" Noah whispers hotly

"Urgh god Noah" Oliver said getting up and walking into another room Noah was very confused and a little hurt he thought Oliver was enjoying it and liked him back "Noah! Are you coming or not?" Oliver said Noah turned to see Oliver in a doorway he wasted no time in getting up and going to him, pushing him up the wall and kissing him only pausing to pull of Oliver's shirt and latch back to Oliver's neck he pushed Noah back until they were on Oliver's bed Noah's jeans and Oliver's jogging bottoms were next to go leaving them both in their boxers, their boxer clad erections rubbed against each other causing both to moan "Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver said breathing heavily

"I'm positive" Noah replied cupping Oliver's cock through his boxers getting a moan out of the smaller male Noah pulled Oliver's boxers down releasing Oliver's cock from its prison, already leaking from pre cum Noah stroked the shaft up and down slowly kissing Oliver's stomach

"Ugh Noah" Oliver moan Noah chuckled before licking the shaft base to head getting a satisfying moan out of Oliver taking the head into his mouth Noah swivelled his tongue around the head before taking more in his mouth all the while Oliver is gripping the bed sheets and moaning incoherent sentences, Noah took in as much as Oliver's cock as he could getting all the way to the base "OH fuck. Noah." Noah chuckled sending vibrations through Oliver's cock "Oh shit… nergh." Noah took Oliver's cock out of his mouth and sucked and licked Oliver's balls before returning his attention to his cock. Oliver runs his hands through Noah's short curly chocolate brown hair moaning his name, he is like a master at sucking cock Oliver wonders if he's done it before but Noah stops causing Oliver to whine. Noah chuckled and came up to Oliver kissing him

"I don't want you to cum yet" Noah says stroking Oliver's cock slowly

"Oh god Noah" Oliver whimpered

"You're gorgeous Oliver" Noah said kissing him slowly "I want you so much"

"I want you too, so much" Oliver murmured against Noah's lips "Fuck me Noah"

"Are you sure?" Noah said kissing and biting Oliver's neck knowing it was going to mark _'He's mine and I want everyone to see that' _Noah thought

"Positive" Oliver said reaching into his bedside table and retrieving some lube Noah took the lube, popped the cap and put a generous amount on his fingers

"Have you ever?" Noah asked both knowing what he was asking

"No, you'll be the first" Oliver replied Noah smiled kissing him lovingly

"Same" he replied placing his finger at Oliver's entrance pushing slowly against the ring of muscle Oliver winced slightly "Relax baby, it will be easier if you relax" Noah said kissing Oliver's thighs, he pushed his whole finger in and slowly pushed in and out to loosen Oliver up

"Another" Oliver said and Noah complied pulling out and pushing a second finger into Oliver, Noah met resistance and took Oliver's cock in his mouth to distract him, which seemed to do the trick as it became easier Noah loosened Oliver more before adding a third then fourth finger just to be sure he was stretched enough and he didn't hurt Oliver "Noah I swear to fucking god if you do not fuck me soon I am going to kill you" Oliver growled making Noah laugh he pulled his fingers out Oliver who whined in loss, Noah went up and kissed Oliver hotly

"Condom?" Noah asked

"Are you clean?" Oliver asked

"I never had sex before Oliver" Noah said

"Really?" Oliver asked in disbelief Noah laughed

"Really" Noah replied

"Then go ahead" Oliver said "No condom needed" He grinned as did Noah

"You got it babe" Noah picked up the lube and squirted a large amount on to his cock and some in his hand and covered his cock groaning at the contrast

"Urgh Noah as hot as that is right now, I really can't concentrate on how hot that is when I need you inside me!" Oliver said, Noah chuckled and aligned himself to Oliver's entrance

"You ready and sure?" Noah asked one last time Oliver reached up and kissed him

"Yes Noah a million times yes" Oliver replied, with this confirmation Noah guided his cock into Oliver the head pushed through the ring of muscle and Noah slowly inch by inch connected himself with Oliver, who winced every now and then, Noah was finally balls deep in Oliver and stilled to give him time to adjust

"Shit, you're so tight" Noah grunted

"Your so fucking huge, Christ I've never felt this full" Oliver moaned, Noah leant down and kissed Oliver passionately until Oliver started to move his hips "Move" Oliver mumbled against Noah's lips, Noah complied by pulling out until just the head was in then pushed back in slowly getting a glorious moan out of Oliver, Noah repeated this motion for a few thrusts "Faster" Oliver said complying Noah picked up speed and pushed in deeper "OH FUCK!" Oliver moaned Noah grinned he had found Oliver's sweet spot, the spot that made Oliver see stars and feel like his skin was on fire "Oh yeah… Noah. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!" Oliver's moans and Noah's grunts filled the otherwise silent room, the moonlight shone through the open curtains lighting up Noah and Oliver's sweaty skin as Noah thrusts became more erratic they knew he was close Noah took Oliver's cock in his hand and pumped in time with his thrust before whispering

"Cum for me Oliver" just like that Oliver complied calling "NOAH!" covering his and Noah's chest in cum, the muscles in Oliver's ass clamped on Noah's cock after two more thrusts Noah came filling Oliver's tight channel with his cum. "OH FUCK! OLIVER!" Noah moaned out before slumping down onto Oliver both breathing heavily. They shared more sweet kisses whispering sweet nothing to each other before drifting off to sleep with Oliver lying on Noah's chest with Noah's arm around him.

It is 6:45 when an alarm woke Oliver up, he sat up and felt a not unpleasant but weird pain run through his spine when the memories of the previous night filled his brain _'Oh my god I had sex with Noah Puckerman! My boss's boss's SON! My soon to be boss's boss! OH FUCK AND HE'S ENGAGED!' _Oliver thought true Noah didn't love or even like Rachel but still. _'Wait where is Noah?' _Oliver thought, he wasn't in his bedroom and his clothes are not on the floor. _'He's gone, he fucked me and went' _Oliver felt tears fill his eyes he'd given his virginity away and the man just left _'NO OLIVER! Don't you dare cry'_ Oliver thought pulling himself out of bed and into his shower, after cleaning himself and drying off he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen nearly having a heart attack when he saw a figure standing by his oven

"Noah?" Oliver said clutching his chest to calm his racing heart

"Morning gorgeous" Noah smiled "You ok?" he asked frowning slightly

"I…Well…" Oliver stammered Noah raised an eyebrow Oliver sighed "I thought you left" ducking is head so Noah couldn't see his face, or the frown he had on his face for thinking Noah had left, Noah made his way over to Oliver and pulled him into his arms

"No, I didn't, especially not after last night" Noah said putting his hand under Oliver's chin making Oliver look at him "Last night meant a lot to me, it was the best night of my life" he said honestly Oliver couldn't keep the smile from his face

"Same here" he replied

"Good" Noah said giving Oliver a short but meaningful kiss "I made us breakfast, I hope you don't mind. I made blueberry pancakes 'cause my pancakes are epic" He told Oliver with a grin causing Oliver to laugh

"No I don't mind and I love blueberry pancakes" He replied

"I know, you told me" Noah smirked pulling Oliver over to the island to sit down, Noah plated the pancakes and gave one to Oliver and sat opposite him and they both dug in

"Oh my god Noah these are amazing!" Oliver said making Noah laugh

"I told you" He grinned halfway through breakfast Oliver's house phone rung

"Piss off" Oliver said and carried on eating causing Noah to laugh again after a certain amount of rings it stopped and the answer machine picked it up

"Hey this is Oliver, sorry I have missed your call, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you" BEEP

"HAINES! You big gay, pick up your phone, I gots to tell you about my sweet hook up last night, you know I know you love to hear about it so I guess you'll have to wait now. See you at work. Oh and we got a visit from Mr Hunk himself today so don't drool too much when he comes. Later bitch" Santana's voice said through the machine making Oliver chuckle

"Mr Hunk huh?" Noah said trying to sound nonchalant about it but failed miserably "And who is that?"

"Mr Hunk would be one Noah Puckerman, he's my boss's boss's son, but his dad is retiring soon so he'll be my boss's boss" Oliver told Noah who grinned

"Oh yea I forgot I was going down there today. Mr Hunk huh?" he asked a smug grin on his face

"Yep, but after last night I think it's not enough to call you now, Mr Hung as fuck now maybe" Oliver said Noah chuckled "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what happened" he added

"What! Why?" Noah said frowning

"What do you mean why? You're the owners of the company I work for son, about to become the owner and your engaged, to Rachel Berry of all people" Oliver said Noah frowned deepened

"I don't want to forget about last night Oliver, I don't want to marry Rachel, the company doesn't need to merge with the Berry's, I want to be with you and only you" Noah said, Oliver's breathe caught

"But what about your dad?" Oliver asked "What about the press and what everyone will say"

"I don't care Oliver, I don't care what anyone thinks, don't... don't you want to be with me?" Noah asked

"WHAT! Of course I do but I was just thinking of you and what it would mean to you" Oliver replied "Just take some time to tell your family and break it off with Rachel, before we think of going public and telling people"

"Your right, I'll break it off with Rachel and tell my parents and family and see what happens from there" Noah replied smiling Oliver smiled back "Right it's 7:15 and we have to work I can't have one of my employees being late" Noah winked at Oliver who laughed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rachel demanded as she and Noah's parents walked into his office Noah didn't look up from his laptop

"I went to a friend's" Noah said

"Oh what Oliver's?" Rachel scoffed Noah gave no reaction and carried on working "NOAH!"

"Look Berry, I'm very busy here so would you mind going away" Noah said

"Noah! That's no way to talk to your fiancé is it" Nathan scolded Noah just hummed "What is wrong with you son?" Just then Noah's intercom buzzed

"Mr Puckerman you asked me to remind you to go to accounting to check the spending on Mr Hummel's new employees" Tina Cohen-Chang Noah's assistant said

"Thank you Tina" Noah said to Tina "Now if you'll all excuse me I have to see if Hummel's budget will hold up" he said leaving

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily" Rachel declared following him Noah's parent's in tow. They made their way to accounting and walked into the office

"Good afternoon Mr Puckerman" A Latino girl greeted this must be Santana

"Good afternoon, Miss Lopez is it?" Noah asked

"Yes sir Santana Lopez" she smiled she turned around "Oliver!" she called

"What?" Oliver's voice carried through the office

"Get your sore butt over here" She called back making Noah and Nathan laugh that was why Nathan hired her, he thought she was down to earth and hilarious, Oliver appeared with a glare on his face

"Shut up Lopez" he growled "Oh Mr Puckerman" _'Damn, him calling me that is HOT!' _"Are you here to see Mr Hummel's budget for the new staff?" he asked

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind" Noah replied smiling Oliver nodded and disappeared before returning with the blue folder

"Here you are" Oliver said handing it over

"Thank you" Noah said smiling lovingly at Oliver it was this moment Natalie noticed that smile and recognised it and the look Noah was giving Oliver_ 'Oh my lord Noah is in love with him.' _Natalie looked at her husband but saw no recollection and then at the loud mouth Berry girl she saw nothing either _'This could be a problem' _"Well that seems to be fine, but if there is any problems just let me know" Noah said handing the file back to Oliver causing their fingers to brush together

"Of course Mr Puckerman" Oliver replied

"Well we should all get back to work thank you Oliver, Santana. Shall we?" Natalie said she knows something is going on between Noah and Oliver, how long it has been going on she doesn't know, and if it is serious is also another matter.

It's been a month since Oliver and Noah had sex and Natalie Puckerman realised something was going on between her oldest son and the accounting man but Noah has not said a word as he is constantly held up at work in meetings and paperwork.

Nathan and Natalie Puckerman have been given the pleasure (in Nathan's place) or discomfort (in Natalie's place) of handing out the invitation to Rachel and Noah's late engagement party as Rachel wanted everything to be perfect. They arrive in accounting and hand out the invitations

"Why hello Mr and Mrs Puckerman, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Santana Lopez asked

"Here is your invitation to Rachel and Noah's engagement party" Nathan told her handing her the envelope

"Engagement party? It's a bit late isn't it?" Santana asked

"Well Rachel wanted everything to be perfect" Nathan said Santana rolled her eyes

"Ok, whatever" She said putting it on her desk

"Where is Oliver?" Natalie asked looking over at Oliver's empty desk

"Urgh has he gone again? I swear the past two weeks he has been up and down from that toilet, it's doing my head in" Santana scowled

"Is he ok?" Nathan asked before Santana could answer Oliver reappeared looking a little worse for wear and sat down at his desk running his hands over his face

"Have you thrown up again?" Santana snapped at him

"Oh if you must know Satan yes, I threw up again" he replied

"Oliver that's every morning and day for the past two weeks, GO SEE A DOCTOR!" Santana snapped

"FINE" Oliver snapped back "I'll make an appointment if it will shut you up" He growled back

"Ermm, ok Oliver here you are" Nathan handed him the envelope Oliver looked at it

"What the hell is this?" He snapped taking Nathan back

"An invitation to my son and his fiancé's engagement party" Nathan said coolly

"Oh marvellous just what I need" Oliver said shoving the invitation into his draw

"I'm sorry Mr Puckerman, he's been really bi-polar lately" Santana said to Nathan she turned to Oliver "Call your doctor now!" she ground out "I'll talk to him and get him sorted" Nathan frowned

"Tell him I'll see him in my office on Wednesday" he told Santana before turning and leaving with his wife in tow. Santana was now FUMING _'How fucking stupid are you Haines! You could have just lost your job' _Santana thought biting her lip waiting for Oliver to come off the phone with the doctor, when he hung up she attacked

"What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?"

"You fucking mouthing off at the OWNER of the company, he wants to see you in his office on Wednesday. You may have lost your job you fucking moron" Santana snapped Oliver put his head in his hand

"Fuck, I don't know Santana; I've been really emotional lately I have no idea why but… God" he said

"Have you got an appointment?"

"Yeah, at lunch, I might be late back" Oliver replied

"I'll cover for you" Santana told him

"Thank you" Oliver replied smiling

"What are friends for" Santana replied returning to her desk

"Oliver Haines" a nurse called out in the doctor's office Oliver sighed and stood up and made his way to the smiling nurse, he smiled back and she led him to doctor Jones, Oliver entered the room and saw a familiar black woman "Hello Oliver, nice to see you again, although I wish is wasn't 'cause you are potentially ill" She smiled

"Hey Doctor Jones" Oliver said smiling

"Damn white boy, I've know you for years none of that Doctor Jones crap" She scolded but smiled Oliver laughed

"Sorry Mercedes but I thought we had to keep an patient – doctor relationship" Oliver chuckled Mercedes rolled her eyes

"You think me and Kurt have a 'patient – doctor relationship'?" Mercedes chuckled

"No, not in the least" Oliver laughed

"Exactly, right back to you, you said you've been feeling dizzy, tired, and moody, various emotional trips, and sick a lot in the mornings and when you come into contact or smell coffee?" Mercedes asked

"Yes" Oliver replied simply Mercedes hummed

"Ok. If it is what I think it is we won't know until tomorrow, 'cause I need some of ya blood" She said

"Right ok" Oliver said, after a few tubes of blood were taken Mercedes turned to Oliver

"Ok, I'm going to ask you a few questions in relation to what I think it may be, when did you start being sick in the mornings?"

"About two weeks ago" He answered

"Ok, have you had sexual intercourse in the last month?" She asked

Oliver blushed at is high school friend "Yes" he admitted

"About time" Mercedes chuckled "Did you use a condom?" Oliver blushed even deeper

"No" he replied fully embarrassed now

"Uuhhmm I thought not" she said

"What? Why does that matter?" He asked

Mercedes sighed "Oliver I have a very good feeling I know what is wrong with you. You Oliver Haines, are pregnant" the world seemed to stop for a minute _'I'm pregnant? How is that possible? If it is true, how am I going to tell Noah? OH FUCK NOAH! Oh shit what is he going to say? Do? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_' "Oliver, Oliver! OLIVER!" Mercedes voice brings Oliver out of his thoughts "Are you ok? You look a little pale"

"P…Pr…Pregnant?" Oliver asked

"Yes, I believe so, we won't know for sure until tomorrow" Mercedes told him

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Oliver said leaving the doctors and headed back to the office _'How am I going to tell Noah?' _He thought

Noah is currently sitting in his office if he's honest sulking, he misses Oliver and wants to see him but his work load has seemed to triple and it's doing Noah's head in as his 'fiancée' Rachel fucking Berry.

"Noah!" A shrill voice called into his office _'Ugh talk of the devil and it shall appear'_

"What?" Noah snapped

"Your mother and father have handed out all the invitations to our belated engagement party" She said ignoring his mood

"I don't want an engagement party!" Noah snapped

"Don't be ridiculous of course you do, now everyone in the company has been formally invited and over half are attending, and I have chosen the perfect songs for the occasion and the perfect song for when you ask me to marry you again" she said without taking a breath

"How many times do I have to say it? I DON'T want a party. I don't even want to marry you!" Noah shouted finally having enough. Silence followed his outburst

"Ok, I get it , you're just stressed over work and over the wedding so I'll just go and keep preparing so you can take it easy when you get home" with that she left the office

"DID YOU JUST NOT LISTEN TO A WORD I JUST SAID?" Noah shouted after her but she was already gone "FOR FUCK SAKE!" Noah shouted throwing the office phone and folders across the room scattering paper everywhere sitting back in his chair he pinched the bridge of his nose and took ten deep breathes then a soft knock on his door made him look up and saw his mom standing at his door

"Noah. Darling what's wrong?" she asked crossing the room and sat on the edge of his desk Noah sighed

"A lot of things mom, to many things and I can't handle it, I'm getting way to stressed out" Noah rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands

"Right" Natalie stood and walked out the office to Noah's assistant Tina "Tina could you hold all calls and divert anyone from Noah's office and do not disturb us clear?"

"Y-yes Mrs Puckerman" Tina replied turning off the intercom and pressing a button on the phone and walked to the main office door to lock it

"Thank you" Natalie said walking back into her son who was in the same position as when she left "Ok Noah talk to me"

"Where do I start?" Noah sighed

"Work" she replied

"I know I'm going to be taking over the company soon but, all this work is getting to me, I've hardly slept the last month and I've just got this banging headache I can't get rid of, and I'm sick of looking at these four walls" Noah ranted

"Well, I think you should take a holiday, darling you deserve a holiday with how hard you're working, ok, let's move on to Rachel"

"Oh don't even get me started on her, she just an self-obsessed brat who only thinks of herself, she always comes in here as if she owns the place, she undermines everyone and thinks she's the greatest thing in the world. I really can't stand her mom; I don't want to marry her. Hell I don't even want to be in the same state as her!" He rambled releasing some stress he'd collected

"Right, have you tried talking to Rachel about this?" Natalie inquired

"Have YOU tried talking to Rachel?" Noah asked his mom giggled

"Ok yes I see your point" she said "Ok, one more thing"

"What?" Noah asked

"Oliver" Natalie said watching her son's reaction carefully he froze momentarily

"What about him?" Noah asked looking at his mother carefully

"Oh please Noah don't look at me like that, I was not born yesterday and I am not stupid, I've seen how you look at him, your father looked at me the exact same way thirty two years ago" Natalie told her son who sighed

"Ok, yes I have feelings for Oliver, I really like Oliver mom, he's amazing, gorgeous, and funny, he never fails to make me smile, HIS smile is like the sun. I can't stop thinking about him, I miss him. I'm gay mom" Noah said Natalie smiled at her son

"Oh Noah, you've fallen and hard for this boy haven't you?" Noah nodded smiling slightly "Well then I suggest you tell your father and Rachel AND call off this wedding"

"You're… You're not upset?" Noah asked, Natalie chuckled

"Oh Noah I've known you were gay since you were five years old, and Oliver is an amazing young man, you deserve to be happy"

"Thank you mom" Noah said hugging his mom

"No need to thank me Noah, I'll love you no matter what"

"_You're pregnant" _

Mercedes words are still running through Oliver's head she told him yesterday he was indeed pregnant and was four weeks gone by the results, Oliver has been like a robot at work all day and it has been driving Santana crazy, she'd deny it if ever asked but she really cares about him and is worried about him, half way through the work day after Oliver had thrown up again Quinn Fabray Nathan Puckerman's assistant walks into accounting

"Oliver?" Quinn asks Oliver

"Yes?" He replies

"Mr Puckerman wants you in his office now" she said waiting for Oliver to follow her up on the way up the elevator Quinn turned to Oliver "Ok, I have no idea why he wants to see you, but he's in a… alright mood today so don't say anything that could piss him off, your job could be on the line here" Quinn said looking at Oliver

"Ok thanks Q" Oliver says

"Ol? Are you ok? You look a bit pale" Quinn asked concerned for her long-time friend

"Not really Q, but I'll tell you another time" Oliver replied

"Ok, just be careful" Quinn said Oliver smiled at her; they walked out of the elevator towards the owner of Puckerman Incorporations office "Good luck" Quinn whispered, Quinn knocked the door and entered "Mr Puckerman, Oliver Haines is here to see you now"

"Send him in" his reply came Oliver took a deep breath and stepped into the office "Mr Haines, please sit down" Nathan Puckerman said indicating to the chair opposite him, Oliver took the seat and looked at the owner of the company "So, do you have any clue to why you are in my office?" he asked Oliver

"I have a mild clue but nothing concrete, sir" Oliver replied

"And what would that guess be Mr Haines?" Nathan asked Oliver took a breath

"My way of speaking to you on Monday was not at with the respect that you deserve" Oliver replied

"Oh? Was it not? That you are very correct with Mr Haines, my first initial thought was to fire you on the spot and to anyone that is what I would have done" Nathan said Oliver's breath caught _'Fuck how can I support a baby if I have no job?' _Oliver thought "However, from what Miss Lopez says you have not been feeling well the past month and your mood has been unstable? I understand you visited a doctor after our encounter, did they find the source of this outburst and illness?"

"Yes sir, it has been confirmed by many, MANY tests and by three different specialists" Oliver replied

"And what is wrong?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow

"I know what you are going to think but I brought all the tests that have been carried out with me, they are in my bag, it's not unheard of but is rare and only affect 1 in 100 males" Oliver rambled on nervously Nathan chuckled

"You're stalling Mr Haines" after taking a few breathes knowing he was telling the other father of his unborn baby's dad before he told him but he doesn't know its Noah's

"I'm pregnant Mr Puckerman" Oliver finally said Nathan was shocked he had not seen that coming, he had in fact heard of male pregnancies they were indeed rare and dangerous, he couldn't possibly fire the young man in front of him because of that

"I believe you Mr Haines, I have in fact heard of such things happening before and how dangerous they can be, are you ok?" Nathan slightly worried about the young man he looked awfully pale

"Yes sir, I'm just worried about my job but if you're going to fire me I completely understand" he told the man in front of him

"I'm not going to fire you Oliver, go back to work take it easy and for goodness sake if you need anything or are not feeling well do not hesitate to ask understood?" Nathan said

"Yes sir, thank you. Oh and could you please not tell anyone I haven't told the other father yet and I don't want word to spread, you know what New York's like" Oliver pleaded

"I won't tell a soul until you say otherwise" Nathan smiled kindly watching Oliver leave, he had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of that young man.

"Hello?"

"Hey Noah"

"Oliver! Oh it's so good to hear from you are you ok?"

"I'm… well that all depends, I need to talk to you"

"Ermm ok do you want me to come over?"

"Can you?"

"Of course I can, I'll see you in 15 yeah?"

"Yeah see you soon" Oliver hung up, Noah is ecstatic he's going to see Oliver he hasn't had a chance to for a month and half since they had sex but now he going to see him

"Where are you going? We need to pick a song to sing at our party" Rachel's voice followed him out the house but he was already half to Oliver's before it even registered what she said.

Noah pulled up outside got out of his car and run over to Oliver's it pouring down tonight, he enters the building and knocks on Oliver's door, after a few moments Oliver answers

"Hey babe" Noah says kissing Oliver who returns the kiss

"Hey" Oliver whispers back, closing the door Oliver leads Noah to the settee and sits down

"You said you wanted to talk? What's up? Are you ok?" Noah is slightly worried Oliver looks paler and thinner than when he last saw him, they've been texting and calling but Noah could never see Oliver

"Yeah I wanted to talk, Ermm I'm not entirely sure, and I'm personally ok it's you I'm worried about"

"Me, there's nothing terribly wrong with me, just headache's but that will soon pass" Noah replied

"Noah stop rambling" Oliver said smiling Noah chuckled

"Sorry" Noah said

"Ok I don't really know how to go about this but have you ever heard about men that can get pregnant?" Noah thought for a minute

"Ermm, yeah we covered it once in a work thing about sexuality, it's pretty rare isn't it?" Noah ask not catching on

"Yeah only 1 in 100 males are affected" Oliver said

"Right…ok is that all you wanted to talk about?" Noah asked

"Ermm no, I'm one of the 100 hundred affected by this gene" Oliver said hoping Noah would catch on now

"Ok that's cool" Noah said clearly not catching on at all

"Noah…..I….I'm…..I'm pregnant" Oliver finally said silence filled to room. After what felt like an eternity to Oliver he spoke again "Noah say something… please" Oliver closed his eyes waiting for rejection or disgust.

"I….I…..I'm going to be a dad?" Noah finally asked Oliver opened his eyes, that was not what he was expecting but nodded "I'm going to be a dad; I'm going to be a dad!" Noah exclaimed jumping up and hugging Oliver who laughed in relief Noah put his hand over Oliver's still flat stomach and repeated "I'm going to be a dad" tears falling freely from his face and he stood and kissed Oliver passionately "This is amazing! We're going to be parents" Noah smiled lighting up the room Oliver smiled back hugging Noah and nuzzling his neck

"Yes we are" he said smiling

"I bet he's gone to that Oliver's again!" Rachel said sourly looking at Noah parents and brother

"Don't worry we'll be having a word when he gets back" Nathan said shortly

"Is that really necessary darling" Natalie said frowning slightly worried for her eldest son

"Yes Natalie, he's to marry Rachel and he hardly spends any time with her" Nathan said

"I'm sure you did not behave this way when you were his age" Rachel said snottily

"Definitely not" Nathan snapped Natalie was about to defend Noah when the front door opened and a soaking wet Noah appeared smiling

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Rachel roared "We need to pick a song to sing for the party on Saturday" Noah ignored what she said just looking at his mom with a large smile on his face

"What is it?" Natalie asked

"I'm sorry Rachel" Noah started

"So you should be, now I was thinking a beautiful Barbra Streisand ballad-" Rachel started but Noah cut her off

"No, I'm sorry but I'm not marrying you" Noah said

"WHAT?!" Rachel and Nathan shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT MARRYING HER?" Nathan demanded

"Because I don't love her, I'm gay and I love Oliver-"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Nathan shouted in disbelief

"I'm gay dad, I'm not marrying Rachel end of" Noah concluded not looking down

"I don't believe it" Rachel said tears forming in her eyes "You're gay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Rachel I should have told you from the beginning, I was going to before Saturday but something came up today and, and it had to be done now" Noah said, Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes

"Oliver you said, as in Oliver Haines from Accounting?" Nathan asked slowly Noah nodded

"Yes him" Noah said Nathan nodded his head slowly

"Oh, Rachel, I think it may be best if you leave and tell your fathers and that I'm sorry" Nathan said never looking away from Noah

"Ok, well goodbye" Rachel said stiffly still upset over what happened and left the family

"Sit" Nathan said "Tony turn that infernal thing off" Tony did as he was told and sat by Noah on the settee "So, I think there is something you need to tell us isn't there Noah" Nathan said looking his son in the eye

"Yes, there is" Noah said looking at his mom and dad "Oliver is pregnant with my baby" Natalie gasped and Tony looked confused

"What? I thought Oliver was a bloke" Tony said

"He is" Noah said looking at his brother

"Then how can he be pregnant, lads can't get pregnant" Tony said

"Some men can in fact get pregnant Tony, it was widely recognised back before you were all born, there was an experimental drug given to pregnant women that was believed to help improve the child's development in the womb, it did seem to do it's desired effect however a side effect for boys was that they had the ability to conceive and carry children, it is highly dangerous for both man and baby as a man's body is not designed for such a thing, but it is very much there" Nathan told them

"You knew didn't you?" Noah said looking at his father who nodded

"Yes, Oliver told me on Wednesday when I called him into my office, he did not tell me who the other father was but now I know it is you" Nathan said, Natalie got up and hugged her son

"Oh Noah this is fantastic news I'm going to be a grandmother" She smiled crying

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a dad" Noah said crying all over again "I can't believe it"

"You're going to be an amazing dad Noah, I just know it" Natalie said taking Noah hand and squeezing it.


End file.
